The present invention is directed to an electroplating apparatus for the electroplating of plate-shaped workpieces, particularly printed circuit boards, which are treated while moving in a horizontal plane. The apparatus includes at least one electroplating cell containing an electrolyte solution, at least one anode arranged in the electrolyte solution in the cell and at least one laterally arranged contacting mechanism for cathodic contacting of the moving workpiece.
German No. A 32 36 545 discloses an electroplating apparatus which has at least one anode arranged in an electrolyte solution in the cell and has at least one laterally arranged contacting mechanism for cathodic contacting of a passing workpiece. Given the apparatus disclosed in this German reference, the plate-shaped workpieces are conducted through the electrolyte solution in a horizontal plane. The feed of the workpiece is encouraged via driven contact wheels which are arranged on one side in the treatment cell and simultaneously serve as contacting mechanisms for cathodic contacting of the workpiece. In order to protect the contact wheels from the electrolyte solution, shielding extends in the direction of movement through this cell and comprises sealing strips pressing against the respective workpieces. A special glide fastening for guidance and support of the workpiece is arranged at that side of the treatment cell which lies opposite the contact wheels.
In the above-mentioned electroplating apparatus, even the employment of seals cannot completely prevent the access of the electrolyte solution to the lateral contacting region of the workpiece and to the contact wheels. As a consequence of these incomplete seals, spongy metal depositions will occur in the contact region, a rapid deterioration of the roll contacts will occur and an unfavorable distribution of the layer thickness of the electro-deposited metal layers, which distribution is too great a variation in the layer thicknesses, will occur.